An Alternate Universe
by ViolinFire14
Summary: There are no wizards or witches. There is no magic world. This is a Muggle AU fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.


A/N: **Hey guys. This is my first muggle AU fic! I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

We had been hiking for hours, so we were currently taking a break. We had made it to the top of a glorious mountain. I was looking at the magnificent landscape. There was a glistening lake and many valleys of hills and other neighbouring mountains. It wad beautiful.

I was with my best friend, Harry. We had been friends for many years, he and I. He was always there for me, when others weren't. I still remember the first time we had met.

* * *

_I was on my way to class, book in hand, school bag on back. The corridors were deserted, as if abandoned. At least until I saw two intimidating figures heading my way. The moment my eyes locked with one of theirs, I knew something bad was about to happen._

_They stalked towards me, as if I was prey, vulnerable prey because I was alone. As they neared, one started yelling at me, calling me names._

_"Oy! Freak! Yeah you! The nerdy bookworm over there!" I tried my best to ignore as I turned to head the other way._

_"Hey! He's talking to you," the other said._

_I momentarily paused. Then ran. As fast asI could without looking back. I could hear thundering footsteps banging down the corridor, signalling they were just on my heels. A few minutes into the run and I felt a hand grazing my shoulder, causing the adrenaline to pump through my veins faster, urging me on._

_As I came around the next corner, I felt a body collide into me and we fell on top of each other. I heard my books scattering to the floor. I quickly realised my predicament and immediately got off the boy, attempting to hide the blush colouring my cheeks._

_"Hey. Are you ok?" Concern laced his voice. At the sound of his voice, I felt a flash of recognition._

_Before I could answer, the two that had been pursuing me came to a halt close to me. I felt fear rippling through my body._

_"Who's the weakling?" The taller boy asked._

_"The name's Harry. Who's asking?" The boy I had bumped into earlier answered._

_"The name's Lucius. And this is my brother, Draco," he gestured to the shorter guy with a mop of brown hair. "Now, stand aside."_

_He didn't move. "Why should I?"_

_Lucius took a step closer to Harry. "Don't question me. Now. I won't tell you again. Stand. Aside," his tone was more biting, but Harry didn't flinch._

_When the two brothers realised they Harry wasn't going to move, they got angry. Lucius attempted to punch Harry, but he blocked it and swiftly struck back. His brother, Draco attempted to headlock Harry but was rapidly thrown back by him._

_The fight went on for several long minutes. Until one of the boys were knocked out by one of Harry's punches to his temple. Lucius immediately tended to his younger brother. And we ran from the scene, once I had gathered my books of course._

_"Thank you," I said quietly._

_"You're welcome." I looked up at him, and noticed a bruise forming across his cheek and that his lip had split._

_"Are you alright," I asked._

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. There's nothing like a good fight. The name"s Harry, by the way." He stretched his hand out towards me._

_"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

"Hey, Hermione. You alright there? You zoned out for a while," Harry asked.

He snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Not a lot really. Just reflecting on when we first met."

"That was quite a day. I'm sure that many people don't meet that way."

"Indeed, Harry."

We fell silent for a few minutes. Slipping into our own thoughts once again.

"Hey, Harry?" He turned to look at me

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Have you ever imagined what the world would be like if magic existed?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious, is all. I find it an interesting thing to think about," I replied.

Well that was a conversation stopper. He must think i'm crazy sometimes.

"Hey, Harry. It's getting late. We should be heading back."He yawned for a moment. "You're right, 'Mione."

"Hey! I'm always right," I grinned cheekily.

He nudged my arm playfully, then gathered up his rucksack after getting up off the bench. I followed suit, and followed him back down the mountain, admiring the warm colours of the sun beginning to glow across the landscape.


End file.
